MLoTT01
The Birth of Lovely Child (いとし子の誕生 Itoshi ko no Tanjō?''') is the first episode of ''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ''of its Season 1. It is first aired on 9 October 2011. Synopsis Aiko stumbles upon her siblings watching a Universe Show on TV before going out to buy fruits for her Father. To avoid running into each other, Aiko and a mysterious girl do an amazing jump, but after the girl runs away, Aiko is approached by Manager Chevalier. He asks that she takes the place of another girl who refuses to show up for the Universe Show. Alongside Ren, they debut together as Universe Stars. Summary Running upstairs the bedroom, Aiko Hanazuki turns off the television until her older sister and brother yell at her to turn it back on. Her brother, Yusuke suggest that Aiko should try to sing sometime, but after Miho voices that he has little to no faith in Aiko, she tries to show them how graceful she can be. But she ends up falling over after her foot lands weirdly on the ground, causing Miho to insult her. It is announced on television after that a girl named Mio Nanairogaoka will be debuting in conjunction with a performance. This excites Aiko, but her siblings have no idea who Mio is. More than anything Aiko dreams of being a popular idol. It's then their dad, Naoto, comes into the room to ask Aiko for a favor after he shuts off the television. He tells her that he needs some cake ingredients and asks her to fetch some strawberries from the stores in town. After she grabs the fruit her father requested, Aiko decides to do a little window shopping before she goes home. The mysterious girl manages to gracefully land, but Aiko does not. She offers her a hand but Aiko insists she is fine, but before she can say anymore the girl takes off. Aiko starts to grow more upset, but she realises that she must try and forces herself to get up. She gives herself a light push and everyone begins to watch with amazement, then to their surprise she pulls off a Universe Jump. They start to wildly cheer as Aiko performs with her beautiful voice. At the end, the girl introduced herself as Ren Harumiya. Characters * Aiko Hanazuki * Mio Nanairogaoka (briefly) * Ren Harumiya * Naoto Hanazuki * Chiharu Hanazuki * Miho Hanazuki * Yūsuke Hanazuki * Léopold Honoré Cavalier * Yuriko Fujimiya (cameo) * Lucy Haywood (cameo) * Natsuki Aizawa (cameo) Trivia * This episode was originally titled as "Aiko's Life" (愛子の生活 ''Aiko no Seikatsu?'). * This episode makes the first debut of Aiko Hanazuki and Ren Harumiya. * This episode makes the minor debut of Yuriko Fujimiya, Lucy Haywood, and Natsuki Aizawa when Ren describes Aiko about Paniverse Elementary School. * Mio Nanairogaoka appears briefly in this episode on Aiko's TV. She re-appears again as a speaking person in Episode 3. * Pierre Kox does not appear. He will made his debut in Episode 5. Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes